


Going After

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Introspection, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the post for today over at killielweek on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Going After

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the post for today over at killielweek on tumblr.

_“Will they not spread to other lands?”_

_“Other lands are not my concern.”_

_.._

_“I do not care about one dead Dwarf.”_

These words run through her mind as she walks calmly yet quickly through the kingdom to the gate and then she starts running as soon as she knows that those at the gate can no longer see her. Armed with the only tools that she has ever needed to protect herself with.

She doesn’t want to lose her prisoners to these Orcs, she can not allow that to happen. There will be arrows and knives in their guts before she allows to them to take her prisoners from her hands.

Her hand.. 

Her hand still tingled from where the young dark haired Dwarf’s fingers had lightly brushed his fingers against hers when he took the runestone back from her. 

His touch had not been as heavy handed as she had been taught to believe about the Dwarves.

If she’s honest with herself, there is something interesting about the young Dwarf that calls to her and she wants to know what it is. 

What is it about him that calls to her.

King Thranduil was a fool indeed if he thought that his kingdom would actually be allowed to continue surviving the coming threats of the Darkness.


End file.
